May and Drew: Rival's Love
by K.Grace75
Summary: May and Drew confess to each other about their love, but after, in the next contest May get into an accident. What does Drew do and what does he do after it? R
1. Meeting With a Rival

**May and Drew: Rival's Love**

Chapter 1: A Meeting

Fourteen year old May was walking down an ally in Lilycove City the when she bumped into someone, a teenage boy, they both fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" The teenager said angrily.

"Sorry I didn't-." May looked at the boy and was shocked to see it was-

"Drew? Is that you?" May asked pleased to see him.

"The one and only." Fifteen year old Drew said in a know-it-all voice and flipped his hair.

"What ever…" May said looking away from him. Drew got up.

"Here." Drew offered his hand to help May up. She stared at it for a few seconds took it and stood up. They let go.

'_I never knew he could be so nice._' May thought.

"Um… I got to go get ready this week's contest." She said quickly. "Bye!" Then May rushed off.

"Wait…!" Drew shouted but she had already turned the corner. Drew sighed as he walked to the Pokemon Center. "I wish I could tell you May…"

Meanwhile May was in her room at the Pokemon Center. "I wish I could tell you Drew…" Said May quietly. Then she heard a soft knock on her door. May slowly walked to the door and was surprised to see it was Drew.

"May I'm sorry to bother you but, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Ok." May said.

May sat on her bed and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Well do you know why I have teased you since you were a beginner coordinator and still do?" Drew sighed before going on. "It's because I love you." He looked down at the floor. '_She's going to hate me now._' Drew thought.

"I love you too, Drew." May said, blushing. Drew looked at her, smiling. He put his hand on her cheek, she put her hand on his and they kissed. After a few seconds they separated. May looked out her window blushing and Drew looked at the floor again blushing even more than May, if that was even possible.

"Well I have to go. Good night May." Drew said.

"Good night Drew." May said. As soon as he left May changed into her yellow night shirt and yellow night pants.

The next morning, May got up, got dressed and headed out the door to eat some breakfast. She spotted Drew and went over to him.

"Hi Drew." My said cheerfully.

"Hi May." Drew said smiling as soon as he saw her. "Sit down. I'll pay for yours and my own breakfast."

"Thanks but I'll pay for my own."

"I insist. I'll pay for it."

"Alright, thanks."

"No prob."

After eating breakfast then Drew paying for it, Drew asked May a question:

"May, um, would like to travel with me? Because I know your traveling alone, now that Ash and Brock have gone to the Orre Region and Max (Max is 11-12 years old) is journeying to Kanto Region." Drew asked.

"But how did you know that?" May asked.

"I called your house and got that information." Drew replied.

"Oh, well, yes, I will travel with you." She smiled.

"Great! So which regions do you what to travel? Contestie, Contesta or Contester?" Drew asked, "They _only_ have contests there."

"Let's go to Contestie." May said.

"Alright, we'll take the boat that leaves in two days." Drew said.

"After the contest?" May asked

"Yes." Drew said.

"Oh. Drew, I have to train for this today's contest again." May said.

May was half way to the door when she heard Drew say: "Get ready to lose!"

"Don't count on it!" May yelled back at him.

Next Chapter 2: Contest Disaster

May gets into a horrible accident in the contest.


	2. Contest Disaster!

**Reviews:**

**Jenvaati: Thanks! Yes I know the 1st chapter was kinda like my other story: Two Coordinators: May and Drew's Journey.**

**Sakura Mari: Thanks and I've updated quickly.**

**Hiroko Yakuza Ketchum: Thanks! I'd love to see more May/Drew stories!**

**Asian-Cutie: Thank you, glad you liked it!**

**SweetStories11: Yes I know it was a bit sudden, but you might be right things might get interesting, I won't tell though!**

**  
Karania Avalon: Thanks and yes they do.**

**Michelicious: Thank you for reviewing and your welcome.**

**Chibi Kitsune Warrior: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Thank you, every one!**

**Just to let you all know May and Drew might be out of character sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or its characters but I do own my characters so don't still them!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Contest Disaster**

May walked out of the automatic sliding door of the Pokemon Center.

"Beautifly you're on!" she cried.

After was some long training May looked at the time,

"Oh no… I got to be at the contest, fast." May said to herself.

"Welcome to this weeks Lilycove contest!" Said, the contest announcer, Vivian. "Our next contestant is Raymond from Contestie's Ruby City."

"Go Pikachu! Use thunder then iron tail. Showers of sparks fell to the ground. Raymond and Pikachu bowed.

"A wonderful performance! Now let's see what the judges have to say…!"

8.1, 9.0 and 8.5

"A total of 25.6!" Vivian cried out to the crowed. "Next contestant number 14, May and her Beautifly!"

May walked on the stage. "Beautifly take the stage!" May shouted. "Silverwind the go into the Silverwind by using tackle, but, Beautifly did not know if she was going up or down and couldn't see where she was going, once she was in the Silverwind tornado. Beautifly crashed into the ceiling which caused large pieces of wood to fall on May.

"May!" Drew screamed. He ran up on the stage from where he was standing with the other pokemon coordinators. He started digging in the pile of wood until he found her face in the pile; her eyes was closed and her face was very pale.

"No…" Drew whispered. Then he yelled "Someone get help!"

"I have a cell phone! I'll call for help!" Raymond said.

"Drew you may see her now." A nurse said. May was still not awake and she was still deathly pale but not as much. Drew stay with May that night and the next morning,

"Mmmmm…….. Huh? Oh my head hurts. Wait… where am I?" May asked unaware of where she was.

"Wazzgoinon?" Drew asked still not very awake. Then realizing May was awake said, "May your awake!"

"What happened? Why does my head hurt? Why do I remember large pieces falling on my head? Where-" She was cut off by Drew putting his hand to her mouth.

"Just give me a chance to explain." Drew said.

"Alright." May said.

"Ok. First of all your Beautifly crashed into the ceiling your head hurts because large pieces of wood fell on your head." Drew was out of breath when he finished and sat back down in the chair.

"Where is Beautifly now?" asked May worried about her.

"She's at the Pokemon Center." Drew replied

May fell back on her pillow only to cry out in pain. She held her head. Drew jumped out of his chair and made it fall backwards.

"Are you ok!" Drew said worried about her injury.

"Ow, ow, ow!" May said, her head pounding. "Yes I'm fine."

The next day May was able to leave the hospital. She went and got her Beautifly and she and Drew left for the ferry, the S.S. Contestie. May was quiet the first hour then she told Drew she was going to their room, number 7. Drew decided to follow her to their room. May was on her bed, looking out of the window at her side of the room. She didn't even notice Drew come in.

"May, are you alright?" Drew asked quietly.

May jumped startled.

"You've been quiet ever since the-" Drew stopped himself for two reasons: (A) he did not want to remind her about the contest and (B) she was looking directly into his eyes with tears in hers. "May…" Drew said empathetically.

"Drew I'm fine." May looked out the window then back at Drew "Actually I'm not ok. I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Drew asked.

"Sacred of entering contests."

"What!" Drew half shouted.

"Drew what if something like that accident happens again?" May asked.

Drew grabbed her hands, "You can't just give up dream, being top coordinator. Don't you ever give up your dream!"

She stared at him for a few seconds then finally said something, "Your right Drew. I shouldn't give up my dream just because of an accident." She hugged Drew.

'_A really bad accident.'_ May thought.

Later that night May was not sleeping very well. Drew slept on the chair close by her bed.

'_**Dream Sequence'**_

"Beautifly use tackle in Silverwind now! Beautifly didn't see where it was going and crashed into the ceiling. Large pieces of wood came crashing on May. "Ahhh!" May screamed.

'_**End Dream Sequence'**_

May woke up screaming and found out she was sweating. She sat up only to find Drew looking at her with a look of concern on his face.

"You aright May?" Drew asked.

"Yeah I just have a nightmare. It was about that accident." May said very pale in the face. Drew had left her bed and somehow found a chair in the dark. He pulled it close to her bed and stroked her hair.

"It's alright, May. I'm here for you. Now, go back to sleep." He said.

May lied back down but was hesitant to go back to sleep.

* * *

Next chapter: May and Drew arrive in Contestie and meet up with a friend that they met at their last contest in Lilycove. 


	3. Contestie Here We Are!

**Jenvaati: Thanks for reviewing! You were my first reviewer for chapter 2. Did you really think Drew was cheesy when he was caring for her?**

**Karaina Avalon: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Drake-AML: Yes I am one of those few that write contest shipping fics.**

**Michelicious: Thank you for reviewing! Its ok, you're not evil!**

**SweetStories11: it is a nice change isn't it!**

**Bored2Tears: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hiroko Yakuza Ketchum: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Karania Avalon: Thank you!**

**If I forgot anyone sorry and thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3: Contestie Here we are!**

"May, wake up! Drew said trying to wake her. "May, we have to get off the boat! We'll be late getting our contest pass! GET UP!"

"I'M UP! STOP YELLING AT ME!" May yelled back at him.

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T GET UP!"

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T SLEEP VERY WELL LAST NIGHT!"

"This is crazy let's just get off the boat."

"Fine."

---15 minutes later---

"Wow this city is huge! May Said. "What's this city's name?"

"Ruby City." Drew said. "Alright we need to get our contest passes. Then we go to our first contest in Emerald City which is north from here."

"Ok one problem where do we get our contest passes?" May asked.

"I don't really know." Drew said.

May fell over anime style. A sweat drop formed on Drew's face. She got back up, dusted herself off and said, "Well that helps."

"Hey I remember him! His name is Raymond. He called for help when you-know-what happened." Drew said.

I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Let's ask him for directions!" May said. Before Drew could say any thing she grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

…

The two approached him

"Hi!" said May

Raymond turned around.

"Hey I know you two! May is it? I'm sorry about what happened. Are you ok now?" Raymond asked.

"Yes. I am now ok." May said.

"So, what bring you two to Contestie?" Raymond asked.

"Contests." May and Drew replied in unison.

"We need to get our contest passes; can you help us get to the right place?" May asked.

"Sure!" Raymond said.

…

It was dark when they got there; lucky they got there in time and got their passes.

"It's late why don't you spend the night at my house?"

"Ok." The two said.

…

"Well we are here." Raymond said then shouted, "I'm home!"

Two of his sisters and two of his brothers come out of the house.

"What's up twin?" asked one of the girls.

"Twin?" Drew and May said in unison.

"Yeah. This is my twin sister, Eirika, and these are my two brothers Ephraim, and Seth ((I got those three names from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones.)) and this is my other sister Tana." ((Tana's name is also from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones.))

"It's very nice to meet you all." May said.

"Indeed." Drew agreed.

"It's nice to meet you too." They all said.

"Let's go inside." Raymond said.

"It's getting dark; I'll go make dinner now." Eirika said.

"Let me help make dinner too." May said.

"Ok." Eirika replied.

…

After dinner was made and every one ate everyone went to bed; May shared Eirika's room with her and Drew went with Raymond to share his room.

Next chapter: The contest starts and the last round its May VS Drew who will be victorious and win the ribbon?


End file.
